


Good morning, sleeping beauty

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Ben loves hearing it, Fluff, M/M, Mike plays the guitar, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But as he listened to the sound of the house, he heard a soft melody being played on the guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ben's instagram (watch the [vid](http://instagram.com/p/h_9VBeRjpJ/) ) and Saskias and my brain. 
> 
> This is fiction. Don't like it ? don't read it :3

Waking up with sunlight streaming into the room, surrounded by blankets and warmth, Ben woke up being happy, until he felt that no one was curved around his back, that no legs were entwined with his or that no limbs were thrown over his body.

Confused he sat up, looked around in the empty bedroom before straining his ear to hear if Mike was already up and trying to make breakfast. But as he listened to the sound of the house, he heard a soft melody being played on the guitar.

Instantly, a smile spread on his face, chasing away the frown which had rested on his face when he missed Mike next to him.

As quiet as possible, he untangled his legs from the blankets and grabbed some boxer shorts on his way to the bedroom door which he opened slowly to make no noise, before stepping into the hallway into the direction of the living room. And as he sneaked a look into the living room, he was surprised by a half naked Mike, leaning against the couch with his guitar in his lap. A note book was lying on the floor in front of him and a pencil was dangling between his lips. The whole time, he was picking strings. Still smiling, Ben sat himself into the door frame and watched Mike doing a mix of writing something down, playing and quietly singing.

Meanwhile, Ben sat there and smiled at every little happy sound Mike made, at every little tick he had. He got away unnoticed until Mike threw his head back so it was lying on the couch and looked to the door, where Ben was sitting. Mike scrambled to sit upright, surprised by Ben's presence as he shoved the note book under the couch and placed the guitar on the ground.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”He said and stood up to walk over where Ben as sitting.

“Good morning.” Ben returned and got a soft peck on top of his head. “Since when are you spying on me?” Mike asked and sat himself next to Ben, who leaned his head against his shoulder.

“I don’t know, maybe 5” a yawn broke through his sentence. “Minutes.” He ended it and smiled up at Mike who pressed the next kiss to his nose.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you only play when you want to show off. Or when you think you are alone.” Ben snuggled into Mike’s side. He had missed the warmth which seeped though him again.

“Okay.” Mike accepted the explanation and curled an arm around Ben.

“Are you still sleepy?” he then asked when Ben nuzzled his neck and yawned again.

“Yeah, it's like what? 8am?”

“It's actually 10am” Mike laughed and pulled Ben closer as he made a move to get up. With a grumble and a glare, Ben settled back to his side and started to purr when a hand came to pet his unruly hair.

Minutes drifted by and they both felt sleepier with every passing moment. And after enjoying each others presence for a while, Ben hefted himself up, helping Mike to get up too and went into the kitchen, where he started to make breakfast.

“What were you doing anyway?” he asked as Mike was putting his arms around his middle and pressed himself against Ben’s back with his chest.

“I was writing a new song.” Mike said into his skin before kissing his neck.

“What is it about?”

“About how soft your skin is.” He kissed his neck again before sliding his lips over his warm skin. “How your smile gives me the strength to go through a day.” He turned Ben's head with one hand to give him a kiss. Blush already found its way up Ben’s cheek and neck

“And how your kisses bring me the best nights. It was supposed to be a present.” Mike ended and turned Ben around to press him against the counter.

“I am sorry.” Ben lied and smiled as love spread through his body, love for this man, who captured his heart and held it hostage.

“I love you.”

“I love you even more.”

Lips pressing against lips while the eggs on the stove burned.

But neither of them cared.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, a big thanks to [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) for beta this
> 
> and if you want to say hi to [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)


End file.
